The invention relates to an energy storage assembly, comprised of a plurality of electrical energy stores, with at least one thermally conductive spacer element being arranged or configured between at least two electrical energy stores and having at least one area to separate the at least two electrical energy stores, wherein the at least one spacer element is thermally coupled to at least one heat pipe of a first heat pipe assembly which has at least one heat pipe.
Corresponding energy storage assemblies are known and are used, for example in the field of automotive technology, to feed electric energy to electrical consumers. Such energy storage assemblies have a number of electrically interconnected electrical energy stores. These electric energy stores may, for example, involve lithium ion energy stores or lithium-ion cells. The spacer elements are typically arranged between the electrical energy stores to maintain a distance between them and via which an electrical insulation of the electrical energy stores from one another can be realized.
Such energy storage assemblies, i.e. in particular those electrical energy stores associated thereto, are to be maintained at moderate temperature in order to prevent e.g. overheating or undercooling. Both overheating and undercooling adversely affect operativeness of the electrical energy stores and therefore of the overall energy storage assembly. In particular when overheating is involved, there is the possibility that the electrical energy stores or the entire energy storage assembly becomes damaged.
Known technical approaches for controlling the temperature of corresponding electrical energy stores or corresponding energy storage assemblies involve, for example, heat pipes which are thermally coupled with thermally conductive spacer elements. These approaches for controlling the temperature of electric energy stores or corresponding energy storage assemblies have room for improvement especially in terms of efficiency of the temperature control.